Tabla flores
by Chia S.R
Summary: Reto de tablas. Diferentes parejas. Diferentes situaciones. TERMINADA. ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO.
1. Chapter 1

**Meme tabla: **Floral.

**Pareja:** (¿?)-Sakuno, Sakuno-(¿?)

**Advertencias:** Ooc, diferentes parejas, Au.

**Disclaimer:** Las tablas pertenecen a N-chan, cualquiera que quieras hacerla debe de pedir permiso. Pot pertenece a Konomi. La historia, a mí.

_Tulipán._

El día había comenzado a ser demasiado enturbiado y atosigador. No había más remedio que sonreír y fingir que nada de aquello podía cansarla. Parecía que todos habían olvidado que era humana y no funcionaba con pilas que se podían cambiar cada dos por tres.

Ser actriz no era tan sencillo como todos pensaban. Llegaba a terminar agotándote y necesitando un buen descanso, desaparecer del mundo. Enviaba a aquellas jóvenes fuertes que ansiaban ser como ella y a la vez, sentía lástima por sus pobres sueños.

Pero al menos, tras un día duro de trabajo y tras superar la gran barrera de fans que se acoplaban a la salida, se escondía tras las paredes de su pequeño camerino. Entonces, un gentil olor floral azotaba su nariz.

Desde pequeña le habían gustado las flores. Creía que la experiencia que vivió cuando era niña con su abuela en una de las viejas granjas que su familia poseía, tenía la culpa de ese hecho y no la culpaba. EL olor de las flores siempre era más maravilloso que el del tabaco. Su mánager fumaba a todas horas y era horrible el perfume que dejaba tras de sí cuando se marchaba con su cara de pocos amigos.

Gracias al cielo, tenía una buena estilista y secretaria personal que gustaba del arreglo florar gracias a sus estudios tan específicamente rectos por parte de su madre. Ann siempre se encargaba de traer bellas y olorosas flores de fragancias embaucadoras.

—Hola, Ann — Saludó con cansancio — una vez más vuelvo de trabajar.

Ann rio cantarinamente, dejando un florero con un pequeño tulipán rojo que lo decoraba únicamente. Parpadeó y hasta sonrió.

—Oh, oh, ¿otro más? — Preguntó.

—Así es. Te ha vuelto a traer otro regalito floral. Ese admirador secreto, desde luego, es bastante resuelto. Ha elegido una flor bastante curiosa para enviarte.

— ¿Estás segura de que ese era correctamente su significado? Una sutil declaración de amor y fidelidad.

—Y deberías de añadirle respeto. Según mi ex profesora del arreglo floral, el tulipán rojo significa esto. Si fuera amarillo, tendríamos que preocuparnos. Oh, me parece tan maravilloso esto. Quizás… es quien menos te lo esperas.

—O quizás es un acosador— murmuró aterrada— ser famosa tiene sus desventajas.

Ann volvió a sonreír con aquella mágica sonrisa que demostraba misterio. Algo que sabía pero ella no. AL parecer, la chica sí era consciente de quién era su galante pretendiente, mientras ella, tendría que seguir esperando a que él diera la cara.

**n/a**

**Bueh… esto me salió. No es gran cosa, pero espero que gustara. No se sabe quién es el pretendiente, lo dejo a libre elección, así no tenemos peleas. ¿A quién elegiréis como el galán?**


	2. Rosa negra

**Rosa negra**

**Pareja: Kaidoh-Riku-Kaidoh.**

**Advertencias: Ooc, Diferentes parejas, au.**

Existían muchos rumores. Siempre impredecibles como imaginarios. Los rumores tenían eso, o los estiraban hasta la mismísima fantasía o realmente contaban lo que no era verdad. Y entonces, comenzaban a mirarte de forma distinta. A observarte por encima del hombro y ser un gran mundo de conversación a tus espaldas.

Y todo por culpa de una flor.

Por una _maldita_ flor que aparecía todas las mañanas en su buzón. Negra y brillante.

Sus vecinos- que ya la miraban mal desde el primer día que se mudó a su apartamento- murmuraban cosas sin sentido y que la hacía sentirse más perdida si cabía. No existía varón posible para un regalo. También estaba segura de que la rosa negra tenía un significado en algún país diferente o en su mismo país. Para ella, era una flor bonita que además, quedaba acorde con su forma de ser y apartamento.

Así pues, recogió la rosa negra del buzón y se dirigió de nuevo al piso. Las facturas descansaron sobre la repisa negra de la entrada y el aroma a incienso dulce prendió cosquillas elegantes en su nariz. Tras quitarse las botas, sus pies desnudos saludaron la alfombra negra de pelo artificial que adornaba todo el suelo del piso, exceptuando la cocina.

Las paredes de tonalidades oscuras luchaban contra la claridad de los grandes ventanales y el decorado gótico. Subió el escalón que le daría paso al salón y buscó el jarrón en forma de mujer que abrazaba una calavera y besaba a la muerte. Las tres flores contando desde el lunes se encontraron con una nueva más. La de sus manos.

Las miró con sumo interés, quitando las hojas mustias y cambiándoles el agua. Era agradable tener algo que poder mantener con tus propias manos. Algo que mitigara la soledad y sabía perfectamente que nunca terminaría abandonándolas aunque su portador dejara de traerlas y aunque la muerte y marchitarían terminarían separándolas.

El teléfono la sorprendió. Descolgó tras que la calavera que indicaba el tiempo estuvo cerca de caer al suelo, suspirando.

—Mande.

—Riku… tus saludos siempre dan miedo— garantizó la voz a través del teléfono— te llamaba para saber si puedo ir a recoger los bocetos o todavía no los tienes listos. Te recuerdo que el jefe está de mal humor siempre.

A su mente llegó la inédita imagen de su superior. Un hombre serio, siempre irritable y parecía estar a punto de comerse a cualquiera que osara acercarse a él, pero que era el mejor a la hora de buscar modista y estilista para llevar sus dibujos a la realidad. Y todo debía de decirlo, con ella se había portado maravillosamente.

No la había catalogado por ser hija de Kikamura. Mucho menos porque decidiera vestir como vestía y no ser la típica mariposilla de arreglos perfectos y pelo falso. Aunque tampoco es que pareciera fijarse demasiado en las mujeres a menos que fueran para vestirlas. A los hombres los mantenía siempre a raya con un siseo y a su archienemigo Momoshiro lo invitaba a comer de vez en cuando. Era curiosa su rivalidad y a la vez, divertida.

Los había visto juntos más de una vez y sabía perfectamente que su relación podía poner alarmantemente en crisis a la secretaria de su jefe.

—Riku, ¿los tienes o no?

Gruñó.

—Puede— y colgó.

Era divertido poner de los nervios al lameculos personal del jefe. El uniceja predilecto para los errores temerarios. De todas maneras, ese día tenía ganas de salir y podría ser ella misma quien se lo entregara. O mejor, que él fuera a buscarlo. Solo tendría que darle la dirección. Descolgó el teléfono, buscando el número en la pequeña agenda de vampiros. Y descolgó, marcando.

El teléfono solo dio un tono cuando la sorprendida voz de su superior se dejó escuchar.

— ¿Riku?

Parpadeó, sorprendida.

—Sí— respondió todavía sorprendida.

—Es… raro. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tengo los bocetos— respondió, mirando la rojiza carpeta sobre la mesa de dibujo e intentando ocultar la certidumbre ante la voz nerviosa de su superior.

—Bien. Iré enseguida a recogerlos.

—La dirección es…

—No la necesito. La sé— La cortó rápidamente—. Adiós.

Y le colgó.

Perpleja, miró el teléfono. Aquel hombre podía llegar a ser más cortante que ella misma pese a su educación. Colgó finalmente y justo entonces, sintió su estómago rugir en demanda de comida. No es que fuera una experta cocinera, más bien era perezosa pese a que se las defendía bastante bien- pese a que frecuentemente se olvidaba de comer- y era probablemente la causa de su delgadez.

Justo estaba sirviendo la sopa de miso cuando el timbre sonó. Dejó el tazón y la cuchara sobre el plato de probar para dirigirse a la puerta. Su jefe esperaba tras esta, arreglándose nerviosamente el cuello de la camisa hasta que se miró las manos para ver qué podía hacer con sus inquietas manos.

Si hubiera sido de otra forma, probablemente hubiera sonreído, pero también era divertido ver a las personas cuando habían hecho algo. Siempre nerviosas y sonrojadas. Solo que él no se sonrojó, tan solo metió las manos en los bolsillos y movió ligeramente la cabeza como saludo cuando lo dejaba entrar. Se quitó los zapatos y entró, olisqueando ligeramente el aire y suspirando ante el aroma del incienso.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y le entregó unas zapatillas. Se encaminó mientras esperaba hasta la cocina, queriendo terminar con su comida. Él la siguió en silencio, mirando con tremenda curiosidad la casa. Probablemente sorprendido con las cosas góticas que adornaban por doquier.

—¿Comida?

—Gracias.

Le sirvió por igual, puede que incluso un poco más. Dejó los platos sobre la pequeña mesa de decoración y se sentó frente a él.

—Los dibujos están listos— aseguró mientras cogía un trozo de pan.

—Perfecto. Mañana tendrás la modelo lista.

Asintió, esperando ver a la modelo y los trajes sobre puestos en el cuerpo femenino. Recalcó la figura masculina con ojos expertos, deteniéndose a punto de abrir la boca cuando en la solapa de la chaqueta encontró algo curioso: Un pétalo de rosa negra.

Dejó caer los palillos sobre la mesa, alargando la mano y cogiendo el pétalo. Él se tensó automáticamente, mirándola como si acabara de descubrir la cosa más terrorífica del mundo.

—Es usted.

Kaidoh Kaoru chasqueó la lengua, afirmando y encogiéndose de hombros. Casi a la fuerza le explicó que cada mañana dejaba una flor en su buzón y que estaba bien ser el chico misterioso. Después, se levantó, limpiándose la boca y dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa, dispuesto a marcharse. Ella miró el pétalo suspirando.

—Gracias. Y… termine de comer.

Él sonrió ligeramente, sentándose de nuevo y comiendo con gusto. Desde entonces, las flores negras aparecieron sobre su almohada todas las noches y no volvió a cuidar únicamente de unas flores.


	3. Clavel

**Meme tabla: **Floral.

**Pareja:** Kurumi-Fuji, Fuji-Kurumi

**Advertencias:** Ooc, diferentes parejas, Au.

**Disclaimer:** Las tablas pertenecen a N-chan, cualquiera que quieras hacerla debe de pedir permiso. Pot pertenece a Konomi. La historia, a mí.

**Clavel**

La sonrisa en su cara se borró cuandito que vio la fecha en el calendario. _El día de las vírgenes_. Perfecto. No sufría suficiente arrastre todos los días que encima, tenía que ser ese maldito día. Sin embargo, en su pecho se clavó el deseo de que fuera real la vana esperanza.

—Venga, Kurumi, no te duermas. Tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde a clase.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

Otro año más que tendría que soportar como regalaban claveles a doquier a su hermana y a las demás chicas de su curso. Siempre había sido así y no tenía de qué preocuparse. Narumi siempre compraba buñuelos para entregar como agradecimiento y después, volvía con los brazos repletos de claveles que adornaban la mitad de la habitación. Su madre siempre la catalogaba como muchachona o machota. Razón por la cual parecía no tener flores ese día pese a que era virgen. ¡Más virgen que la virgen María que tuvo a Jesús de algún modo!

Así pues, caminó como si fuera a la mismísima horca tras su hermana, que nada más entrar en clases comenzó a recibir flores a diestro y siniestro. La profesora Randell había prometido que la primera hora sería para eso, acentuando sus ganas de llegar tarde y desaparecer de la tierra.

Oh, dios, solo eran claveles que demostraban que eras virgen. Nada más. Una cosa tan vergonzosa que a los quince años todavía hacían felices a las chicas que estaban deseando perder la virginidad y aún así, proclamar falsamente que eran vírgenes.

La gilipollez mundial.

Cuando salió de clase observó de reojo la felicidad de su hermana ante tantas flores y cómo las más mayores mostraban con orgullo sus claveles. Entonces, le vio a él. La única persona que hubiera deseado que le regalara un clavel. Cosa que era totalmente difícil si tenía en cuenta que jamás le había prestado atención.

Un amor imposible al que había intentado poner alas pero terminó siendo rechazada por las cercanías de los demás, además de catalogada como no virgen. Los rumores de que si salías con un mayor dejabas de ser virgen, eran demasiado poderosos. Y terminaban promocionarte dos clases de rumores. El primero, que eras chica fácil para tener sexo y el segundo, que nadie te querría precisamente porque eras inalcanzable al pensar en los mayores.

Aturdida, corrió hasta su casa y dejó a su hermana atrás. Su madre casi se chocó con ella al querer detenerla, sonriéndole.

—Tengo buenas noticias para ti. Ha llegado algo.

—No quiero verlo ahora— rezongó, queriendo marcharse.

—Qué lástima. Entonces, se pudrirá.

Parpadeó, girándose en redondo para entrar en el salón. Un gran ramo de claveles rojizos esperaba sobre la mesa y dentro de un jarrón. Lo miró maravillada, tragando y hasta sintiendo deseos de gritar. Cogió a tientas la tarjeta, abriéndola y sintiendo como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—La trajo esta mañana temprano un chico. Dijo que se llamaba Fuji.

Agrandó los ojos a más no poder, tanteando con torpeza su mochila hasta dar con el móvil. El sonido fue roto por la contestación y las lágrimas apenas le dejaron hablar correctamente.

—Gracias… muchas gracias.

—De nada. Además, es divertido ser el único que realmente sepa la verdad. Con más gusto sabré que cuando seas mayor podré quitártela.

Sonrió avergonzada. Se había olvidado de lo retorcido que era y que casualmente, aquella situación realmente estaba a su favor.

—¡Pues date prisa! — exigió riendo.

Y así, el día de las vírgenes, tomó un significado para ella.

--

Y aquí vamos.

Es el turno de esta parejita y del clavel. Saludos.


	4. Girasoles

**Meme tabla: **Floral.

**Pareja:** Atobe-Ann, Ann-(¿?)

**Advertencias:** Ooc, diferentes parejas, Au.

**Disclaimer:** Las tablas pertenecen a N-chan, cualquiera que quieras hacerla debe de pedir permiso. Pot pertenece a Konomi. La historia, a mí.

**Girasol**

Cuando vio los ramos entrar por la puerta sintió que realmente quería asesinar a ese sujeto. Como con un par de ellos no le había hecho caso, ahora le enviaba un ejército entero. Un ejército entero de flores que significan lo mismo que él era. Añadiendo que era un cabezón insoportable cargado de arrogancia. Lo mirase por donde lo mirase, aquellas flores eran dignas de ser de él. Lo peor de todo es que a ella la estaba asfixiando.

Había dejado su puesto de trabajo en las empresas por lo mismo. Había cambiado de vivienda y de teléfono por lo mismo. Pero él continuaba buscándola y cada mes hacía lo mismo. Hasta que ya este fue el final. La gota que rebosaba el vaso finalmente.

Echó a los repartidores con cajas destempladas y tras coger las llaves, se subió al primer taxi que atrapó a tiempo.

Cuando la mansión del ricachón se mostró ante sus ojos, su pies caminaron con puro aplomo por la moqueta roja y se sentó tiesa como un palo en el sillón de tapiz rojo y bordes de oro. Finalmente, nada más verle, le tiró uno de los girasoles que había atrapado antes de salir.

Con infantil alegría, sonrió socarrón.

—Oh, veo que te han gustado lo suficiente como para traerlos. Aunque parece que estés a punto de morderme el cuello.

—Lo haría si no supiera que se me contagiaría tremenda estupidez, egoísmo y arrogancia. ¿Qué parte de "no me interesas" no has entendido?

Atobe se echó a reír, observándola como si fuera la primera atracción de un parque de atracciones en la que todos querían montar para estrenarla. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó, impaciente.

—Por supuesto que lo entiendo. Únicamente, que no entra en mi agenda que deje de interesarte. Si realmente no te interesara, no estarías aquí.

—Te equivocas— añadió rápidamente— estoy aquí para que dejes de acosarme. Esto es acoso, Atobe. Porque no me atraes nada. Tu egoísmo, tu… ah, por dios, tu forma de ser es asquerosa.

Repentinamente, el gorila que siempre acompañaba a Atobe entró dentro de la habitación, recordándole los rumores acerca de que Atobe había hecho una maravillosa acción con él por los rincones de la empresa. Bien. Eso era aceptable. Pero de una buena acción las putadas y su carácter lo superaban.

—Mira, sé que te sobra el dinero como para seguir mis mudanzas, comprar a la policía y demás, pero yo también tengo amigos que no se dejan comprar. Pasa de mi y olvídame. No me interesas.

Atobe pareció más feliz todavía de su rechazo, lo cual la hizo enfurecer. Sin darse cuenta si quiera de qué hacía, alzó la mano con intenciones de golpearle. En el instante en que lo hizo, pensó que el gorila se tiraría sobre ella o que aparecerían mil mujeres apuntándole con una pistola. Sin embargo, fue Atobe quien reprimió el golpe y quien estiró de ella para retenerla con su cuerpo. Una enorme masa de musculación, debía de decir. Pero eso no le hizo evitar sentir asco y rabia. Y golpeó en el único lugar que una mujer podría tener esperanzas con un hombre.

Por muy altanero que fuera Atobe Keigo, no soportó el golpe y cuando se cayó a cuatro patas en el suelo, fue ella quien le miró altiva.

—Bien, amablemente te lo voy a pedir de nuevo: No te acerques a mí.

Atobe balbuceó algo. Pero no se quedó para escucharlo. Pisó el girasol al salir y se sintió totalmente libre cuando salió de aquella asfixiante.

Atobe Keigo dejó de perseguirla. Los girasoles dejaron de llegar y la tranquilidad finalmente regresó a su vida.

--

Ya ta. Ya sabéis que los datos están en el lj, como siempre. Un saludo.


	5. orquidea

**Meme tabla: **Floral.

**Pareja:** Kintaro-sakuno. Sakuno- Ryoma.

**Advertencias:** Ooc, diferentes parejas, Au.

**Disclaimer:** Las tablas pertenecen a N-chan, cualquiera que quieras hacerla debe de pedir permiso. Pot pertenece a Konomi. La historia, a mí.

**Orquidea:**

Kintaro sonreía feliz. Había encontrado la forma correcta de declararse y ahora no se iba a echar atrás, por mucho que Shiraishi hubiera insistido en que lo dejara estar, que ella tenía a Echizen porque siempre estaba juntos según sus fuentes. Pero aquello no era como para rendirse. Mientras Sakuno Ryuzaki no llevara un anillo en su dedo que la catalogara como esposa Echizen, no se detendría.

Había estado estudiando firmemente la manera en que poder llamar la atención de la castaña aparte de sus típicos saltos y su glotonería, porque Sakuno le había conquistado no solo con su dulzura, si no por su estómago.

Un día, encontró un puesto de flores donde una tendera que resultó ser ciega le habló de amor. Decía que él estaba enamorado y que le vendría bien comprar unas flores. Pero no unas cualquieras. Le pidió que le llevara algo que poseyera la afortunada y tras muchas vueltas logró llevarle una de las cintas de su cabello.

—Esta joven merece que le regales estas flores. La orquídea irá perfecta para ella y de acuerdo a tus sentimientos.

Kintaro compró lo que le ofreció y no dudó en ir en busca de la persona destinada. Sakuno realmente se encontraba con Ryoma, tendiéndole una caja de bento para que comiera y él simplemente comía sin dar las gracias por la comida o cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, aquello parecía hacer feliz a Sakuno. Aunque claro, no por mucho tiempo.

—¡Saku-chan! — Llamó, corriendo hacia ella, con el ramo oculto tras su espalda—. ¡Traigo algo para ti!

Echizen lo miró de reojo en advertencia, pero lo ignoró por completo como siempre. Sonriendo, se interpuso entre ambos y extendió el ramo hacia ella. Sakuno parpadeó, antes de tomarlo entre sus manos y sonreírle en agradecimiento.

—¿Entiendes lo que significa? — Preguntó, mirando a uno y a otro. Sakuno asintió.

—Pero… esos sentimientos— murmuró, con las mejillas adorablemente enrojecidas y mirando a Echizen—. Gracias, Ryoma-kun.

Kintaro parpadeó mientras ante sus ojos Ryuzaki hacia un esfuerzo superior a su vergüenza y besaba a Echizen. Éste parpadeó sorprendido y así se quedó mientras la chica salió corriendo con el ramo entre sus manos y dejando a ambos chicos solos.

—¿Eh…?

Echizen emitió el sonido acortado de una risa, mirándole de reojo por debajo de la gorra. Su postura chulesca de toda la vida y una sonrisa arrogante.

—Thanks, facilitaste las cosas— bromeó, sacándole la lengua.

Y siguió adelante, mientras él empezaba a preguntarse qué demonios pasaba.

Cuando se lo contó a Shiraishi, este rompió en risas.

—¡Idiota! ¡Al mirar a ambos le diste a entender a Ryuzaki que lo habías hecho por Echizen! En pocas palabras, Kintaro: Has hecho de Cupido. Felicitaciones.

Y mientras a él le palmeaban uno a otro la espalda entre risas, en algún lugar de la otra punta de Japón, Ryuzaki y Echizen regresaban unidos de las manos a sus casas.

Kintaro, debería de aprender mejor a arreglarse su futuro amoroso…


	6. Pensamientos

**Meme tabla: **Floral.

**Pareja:** Tezuka-sakuno.

**Advertencias:** Ooc, diferentes parejas, Au.

**Disclaimer:** Las tablas pertenecen a N-chan, cualquiera que quieras hacerla debe de pedir permiso. Pot pertenece a Konomi. La historia, a mí.

**Pensamiento:**

_No me olvides… tú no… no como los demás…_

—De nuevo— dijo hastiado a la par que dejaba sus lentes reposar sobre la mesa, junto al calendario.

La fecha había llegado demasiado pronto, sin darle tiempo a sopesarlo. Pero siempre acudía el mismo sentimiento. El dolor se arraigaba a su corazón, torturándolo con pesar.

Estiró las piernas sobre la alfombra. La misma alfombra que habían comprado entre risas y estrenado con demasiada pasión, frente a una estufa de gas en usurpación de la chimenea romántica que ella se hubiera merecido. Y, si se ponía a pensar, el sofá de color beige en el que estaba sentado leyendo aquel estúpido libro que no cesaba de leer una y otra vez por el mismo motivo que tenía el sofá: Porque le recordaban a ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía ya? ¿Tres años? No. Cuatro años justos. Cuatro años que ella no estaba a su lado.

Recogió las gafas nuevamente y se las colocó para ponerse en pie. El reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana tras una noche de insomnio. Recogió su cartera sobre la repisa. Las llaves y salió.

Las calles no estaban tan habitadas, como aquel día. Se detuvo delante la floristería que a ella le gustaba tanto y revisó por encima las flores. La dependienta también era la misma de siempre y le sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Flores para su mujer? — Cuestionó.

—Como siempre— respondió inclinándose sobre un ramo extraño—. ¿Estás…?

—Pensamientos— aclaró la mujer pacientemente—. Tienen un mensaje bastante emocional cuando utilizas varios colores. Es como su otro nombre indica.

—¿Otro nombre?

La mujer asintió.

—"Nomeolvides"…

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

—Démelas— demando, esperando con las manos tras la espalda.

—Seguro que a su mujer le encantarán. Es como si estuvieras entregándole tu corazón totalmente— la mujer hablaba a la par que trabaja—. Es decir, si ya no ha perdido el significado del resto de flores con el que le ha otorgado en estos cuatro años, seguro que le agradarán que estas sean más especiales todavía.

Cuando finalmente las flores llegaron a sus manos tras pagar, sintió un alivio mortal que únicamente ocurría ese día. Tras despedirse con un asentimiento de la mujer, puso rumbo al cementerio donde el calor, el olor y lo pegajoso estaba unido a la desdicha.

La parcela cincuenta, nicho trece. Ahí continuaba, por supuesto, la placa con el nombre, la fotografía y la fecha de nacimiento, así como el delicado jarrón que la madre había tenido la decencia de llevar. Lo rellenó de agua limpia y colocó las flores. Dio varias palmadas y rezó.

_Gracias… Ku-kun…_

Abrió los ojos para clavarlos sobre la lápida. La comisura de su labio casi se curvó en una sonrisa de resignación. Pasó la mano por encima de la losa.

—Entonces, tú, no me abandones.

Quizás fuera una súplica o simplemente, algo que debía de decir. Pero únicamente el viento y las caricias a las flores fueron testigos de las leves lágrimas derramadas de sus cansados ojos.

**Fin**

**7 del 5 del 2001**

**Chia.**

**Tabla terminada.**


End file.
